


They don’t know about us

by justhockey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Im tired of angst so I wrote this, Like there is so much fluff okay, M/M, Obviously based on game 5, Soft Jamie, They love each other so much, and i love them, soft tyler, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhockey/pseuds/justhockey
Summary: He’s enjoying watching his baby give answers that are as short as possible so he can get the interview over with, and then. Then.“Myself and Segs have been together for a while,” on-screen Jamie says, a coy smile curving his lips.





	They don’t know about us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _They Don’t Know About Us_ by One Direction.

The game is high stakes. Like, obviously. When you’re going into the fifth game of a playoff series tied 2-2, there’s a _lot_ of fucking pressure to deliver. So things are bound to get a bit scrappy from time to time, that’s just how playoff hockey is, especially when you’re battling for home ice advantage going into the sixth game. 

They’re up 5-3 with less than ten minutes to go, but anything could still happen. So honestly, when Subban shoves at Tyler, he’s fully ready to _go_. Like, okay. Tyler _knows_ it’s a bad idea. He’s had exactly one NHL fight in his career and that was only because the Avs player fucking _dragged_ Jamie to the ice. But anyway. The point is, Tyler knows he can’t fight and he knows Subban _can_ , but he’s still ready to drop gloves. 

And then Jamie is circling around so he’s directly in between Tyler and Subban. He skates forwards into Tyler so he has no choice but to start skating backwards and away from the conflict. And honestly, Tyler is a little surprised. Jamie Benn is _not_ one to shy away from a fight. In fact, he’s more than happy to pick a fight for no other reason than to get the team going. So Tyler isn’t exactly sure why Jamie is directing him away from Subban and any kind of trouble. 

Tyler’s eyes are still on PK as Jamie lightly pushes him backwards, and Tyler expects Jamie to pull his captains voice out. He knows even _Tyler_ won’t go against him when he uses that, all deep and authoritative (and hot). But he doesn’t. 

“Ty, don’t bother,” Jamie says, his voice soft. 

“He fucking shoved me,” Tyler replies, still gearing up to fight. 

“I know, but it’s not worth it,” Jamie continues, his voice as gentle as ever. 

When Jamie talks to him like that there’s no way Tyler can stay mad. The urge to punch Subban finally dissipates and he looks away from him and into Jamie’s eyes. “What’s gotten into you, Cap?” Tyler almost teases.

“Not letting you get hurt,” Jamie practically whispers.

Tyler is surprised he doesn’t stumble. 

He’s used to Jamie being soft with him in the confines of their home, wrapped in blankets and surrounded by dogs as they laze in bed on their days off. But it _never_ translates onto the ice. The team knows about them, that’s not the issue, it’s just that Jamie is, well, he’s Jamie. And he always keeps it professional. So the soft tone of voice and the gentle look in Jamie’s eyes as they skate back to their bench, it’s. It’s a lot. 

It makes Tyler feel things. Like, lots of things. Then again, Jamie doing basically _anything_ makes Tyler’s knees weak. The way he’d just tossed Ellis aside before Rads goal? Yeah. Tyler was breathing heavy after that, and it wasn’t just because of the long shift. 

*

They fucking _win_. 

Tyler has points in four straight games, they’re playing some of their best hockey ever, and they’re heading back to Dallas for game six, meaning they have the opportunity to win the series on home ice. Excited isn’t the word. They’re _elated_ when the buzzer sounds and they know they have a real shot of making it to round two. 

He just wants to shower, get back to their hotel, then curl up with Jamie and fall asleep. He’s ecstatic, but he’s _exhausted_. No matter how draining regular seasons games are, there’s something about playoffs that really takes it out of you. Maybe it’s because the stakes are higher, or the game gets more physical, or because mentally it’s tougher. But either way, Tyler just wants to sleep. 

Normally he’d wait around on the bench for Jamie if he’s doing an interview on the ice, but he just wants out of his gear already. So he heads back to the locker room with the guys and begins to change. He manages to get out of talking to the media for once, and by the time he’s coming out of the showers Jamie is finished with his interview and is half undressed at his locker. 

Tyler looks him up and down. Because _damn_. No amount of exhaustion could ever get him to overlook how fucking _gorgeous_ Jamie is. Not for the first time he’s struck with the urge to kiss Jamie in the middle of the locker room. But the media are still hanging around, and even if they weren’t, _we’ve got to be professional Tyler_. So he smiles a little at Jamie, then has to bite his lip to stop a full blown grin spreading across his face when Jamie smiles back, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

_Fuck_. He’s so in love with Jamie that it actually _aches_ sometimes. Like, never in his craziest dreams - and there’s been a lot of them - did Tyler ever imagine Jamie Benn would want him back. 

He’d spent three years miserable and closeted in Boston, and had decided that just wasn’t going to happen when he got to Dallas. He was tired of hiding himself away and he couldn’t keep relying on alcohol to get him through. So he’d let the guys know he was bisexual just a few weeks into their season, and they’d been amazing about it. 

But, he’d figured that was all the luck he’d be allowed. And then halfway through their second season together Tyler had thrown back one too many after an unreal win, and well. _No one_ makes good decisions when they’re drunk, least of Tyler. So he’d kissed Jamie in their hotel room, and Jamie had kissed him back. 

He’d expected to wake up to an empty bed, or at the very least to a Jamie who was pretending it had never happened. But instead he woke up to Jamie carefully brushing a hand through his hair, and smiling at Tyler like he was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And when he’d kissed him - morning breath and all - and told him how glad he was Tyler finally made a move. Well. There was no going back. Not that Tyler would _ever_ want to. 

So they’ve been together for four years now, yet every time he sees Jamie like that, all red and sweaty after a game, his stomach still flips. And like, Tyler isn’t one to be all soft okay, _shut up Bish_ , but Jamie literally is the love of his life. And he gets to play with him every day, probably for the rest of their careers. Which. There’s nothing on earth Tyler wants more than that. Not even the Cup. 

He has to tear his gaze away from Jamie eventually, when he heads off to shower and Tyler is left to finish getting ready. He heads over to Bishop to congratulate him on his Vezina nomination, and by the time they’re done, Jamie is already showered and they’re ready to head to the bus and make their way back to the hotel. 

After a lengthy discussion once they had come out to the team and management, Jamie had finally caved and agreed that buses and planes wouldn’t count as the work place. So, the second Tyler slides into the seat beside Jamie, he wriggles his way under Jamie’s arm and leans his head on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Jamie chuckles as he rests his head on top of Tyler’s. 

“Hi,” Tyler murmurs into Jamie’s neck. 

“You okay?”

“Missed you,” Tyler says, purposely not even _glancing_ up at Jamie. 

Jamie just laughs and squeezes him a little. “We’ve been on the ice together all night.”

“Missed _this_ ,” Tyler clarifies. 

And like, Tyler isn’t _clingy_ okay. He’s _not_. He’s just really in love with Jamie. Plus, Tyler is a guy who enjoys physical contact, even when it’s just a friendly hug. And he knows it was a long time ago now, but he’d spent so long in Boston without being able to hook up in case he was spotted, and they just weren’t the kind of team that touched each other a lot. He’d spent a lot of time feeling really lonely. Six years in Dallas and over four years with Jamie hasn’t stopped him from relishing in the easy way he can hug Klinger or Dobby or _anyone_ , whenever he wants. 

Okay, maybe he’s a _little_ clingy. But the above still stands. Shut up. 

*

When they finally make it back to their hotel room, Tyler all but rips his suit off and clambers into bed. Jamie however, because he’s fucking _weird_ , feels the need to take another shower. Tyler has been witnessing Jamie shower at the rink, and then again at the hotel or at home, ever since they started playing together, but he still can’t wrap his head around it. He’d stopped asking long, _long_ ago though, and just left Jamie to it. 

He finds the remote for the TV and turns it on, flicking through the channels until he finds their game highlights playing. He doesn’t _need_ to watch them. Like, he was there. But he and Jamie always watch at least their highlights together, if not the whole game to analyse every turnover and pass and shot. They only show a brief overview though, and Jamie is still in the shower when his interview starts. 

Tyler perks up when he comes on screen, sitting up a little more and settling his arms over the covers so they don’t obstruct his view at all. His heart is soft as he listens to Jamie talk, because as much as he’s a tough player and a big hitter, he’s the most gentle person ever off the ice, and it’s so obvious in the way he talks, smiling shyly and stumbling over his words. Tyler never takes for granted how lucky he is that Jamie never stutters or gets nervous around him. In fact, he takes pride in it.

He’s enjoying watching his baby give answers that are as short as possible so he can get the interview over with, and then. Then. 

“Myself and Segs have been together for a while,” on-screen Jamie says, a coy smile curving his lips. 

Tyler instantly sits up and leans forward, scrambling for the TV remote so he can rewind and watch it again. He replays four or five times, his grin getting wider each time. Because fuck, his man is _sneaky_. 

Like, obviously the interviewer and every single person watching is gonna assume Jamie means playing on the same line together. And he does, but. He also means they’ve been dating for a while too. Because there’s no mistaking the smug look on Jamie’s face as he says it. Tyler is halfway between feeling like his heart is about to explode from fondness and dreading the chirps they’re gonna get tomorrow, from the team, from his sisters, shit. From _Jordie._

But then Jamie walks out the bathroom, his hair and chest still damp from the shower, wearing just a pair of boxer shorts. Tyler’s mind, like, short circuits for a second, but then he looks up from Jamie’s chest and meets his gaze. Jamie is smiling his just-for-Tyler smile. 

“Hey Cap,” Tyler says. 

Jamie raises his eyebrows. Tyler never calls him captain outside the rink, so he knows instantly something’s going on. 

“So I was just watching our highlights,” Tyler says, and Jamie nods as if encouraging him to continue. “I came across this little gem,” he says, then presses play. 

The interview starts to play, but instead of watching it again Tyler keeps his eyes on Jamie. The second on-screen Jamie says it, real-life Jamie blushes and casts his eyes down to the floor. Tyler turns the TV off and tosses the remote aside. He crawls across the bed, then reaches out to Jamie and tugs so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. Tyler is sitting behind him, and he wraps his arms around Jamie’s waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, tilting his head slightly so he can look at Jamie’s profile. 

“Sorry,” Jamie says, reaching up to rest a hand over where Tyler’s are clasped together on his stomach. 

Tyler frowns and squeezes him tightly. “Why are you sorry?”

“I was being a little obvious,” Jamie answers, his blush deepening. 

Tyler chuckles, “No one is gonna think you mean anything other than we’ve played on the same line for a long time.”

Jamie shrugs a little, causing Tyler’s head to jolt upwards slightly. He doesn’t mind, he just kisses Jamie’s neck and squeezes him again. 

“You don’t mind?” Jamie asks, seeking reassurance. 

And that’s the thing about Jamie. On the ice he’s got so much confidence, he’s practically untouchable. But off it, not so much. And even though he doesn’t get nervous around Tyler, he still gets insecure sometimes. Which. They’re kind of a perfect match really, because so does Tyler. Sometimes Jamie has to reassure Tyler that he’s _good_ and that he’s not _too much,_ and sometimes Tyler has to reassure Jamie about how good of a captain he is, and how much Tyler absolutely _adores_ him.

“Of course I don’t _mind_ baby,” Tyler says, pressing chaste kisses down his neck and across the top of his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Jamie asks, tightening his hold on Tyler’s hands. 

“ _Yes_ baby, I loved it,” Tyler promises. 

“It’s just, I know we agreed that we’ll know when it’s the right time to come out, and I still think that, it’s just. I don’t know. I like telling everyone you’re mine without letting them hear it?”

And Tyler fucking _melts_. 

Out of four years worth of sappy comments, declarations of love, filthy things whispered into his ear, that is possibly the _best_ thing Jamie has ever said to him. And he completely gets it. The way they hold each other tight on the ice, how they press their heads together just a little bit longer than they do with anyone else, the way they always manage to bring each other up in conversation with media. It’s obvious to anyone who knows, but everyone else is oblivious. It’s just for them. Tyler loves it too. 

“I love you so much,” Tyler murmurs into the crook of Jamie’s neck. 

He doesn’t really know what he can say to express all that he’s feeling, so he just holds Jamie tight. 

“I love you too, Ty,” Jamie replies, turning his head to press a kiss to Tyler’s temple. 

“I mean it, like, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Tyler confesses, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

Jamie pulls out of Tyler’s arms at that, shifting so he’s lay back on the bed and can wrap his arms around Tyler. He doesn’t hesitate, just clambers into Jamie’s lap and let’s him hold him close as they lean against the pillows. 

“Me either baby.” Jamie pauses to kiss him. “We’re gonna get married and adopt more dogs and maybe a few kids too, we’re gonna have it all,” Jamie promises, then dips his head down to kiss Tyler again. 

Tyler can’t help but feel like he already has it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s pretend this game was played at night and they didn’t fly straight back to Dallas after it, please and thank you :)


End file.
